The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In some instances, the knee joint may undergo degenerative changes due to multiple etiologies. In some examples, when these degenerative changes are advanced, irreversible and unresponsive to non-operative management, it may ultimately become necessary to replace some or all of a natural knee joint with artificial knee joint prosthetics. On some of these occasions, it may be necessary to surgically implant within the natural patella an artificial patella component, which then articulates with the patellar femoral groove of a natural femur or a replacement femoral component.